


Operation: save Ash's heart from breaking

by moonlight_nina



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Lives, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shorter Wong Lives, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_nina/pseuds/moonlight_nina
Summary: Eiji’s post on social media destroys the balance of the universe.Shorter Wong calls for an emergency operation. Operation: save Ash’s heart from breaking!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	Operation: save Ash's heart from breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!  
> Just for context, I've got inspired to write this one after listening to Taylor Swift's album "Lover".
> 
> Edit (16/01/21): corrected some spelling errors, the content is still the same in case ao3 sends notifications that the work has been updated!

Ash and Eiji have started meeting in secret. The blond has worked hard on tying all the loose ends and giving himself as well as his friends the freedom they all have been robbed of.

Although initially, he wanted to cut himself out of Eiji’s life, he simply couldn’t. It was as if his soul was intertwined with the other. He couldn’t live without him. That’s why Ash reached out to his soulmate and sworn to himself to stay with him forever.

They started dating even though it wasn’t easy. Ash has been adamant on not letting Eiji step a foot in New York until it was safe. So he used the money he previously got from Dino and some more that was dumped on him after exposing the mafia, and flew the two of them all around the world. 

First, they went to Paris because as much as Ash would love to deny it, he was a romantic. It was obvious to him, that he _had to_ confess his feelings in the city of love, no matter how cliche it would be. 

After Paris, there were Sydney, Edinburgh, Vienna and many, many more. Another freshly discovered fact about Ash was that he really liked spoiling Eiji. And since he had the resources, he allowed himself to splurge. 

Each meeting and the time they spent together was filled with happiness, kisses, hugs and sweet words. Goodbyes were never said. Usually, they separated with longing “I’ll miss you”s and whispered “I love you”s. 

They have spent years like that, in secret. Cleaning up the mess in New York was a relatively easy and fast job, however, fighting personal demons was an action of a completely different calibre. It’s taken so much effort to tackle them down. Often thoughts of giving up accompanied the blond man along with feelings of helplessness. However, each time Ash was on the edge of spiralling down, Eiji was there to catch him. 

It has taken years, but Aslan has finally found his freedom and happiness. 

*******

Despite everything that he’s been through, Shorter was one of the brightest people on this planet. Yes, he had his demons like the rest of his friends, but those didn’t stop him from enjoying the boring normalcy of the day-to-day life. 

And one day, this peaceful routine of his was disrupted. As Shorter was scrolling through his social media one particular post caught his attention. The picture was uploaded by Eiji who through the years became one of the well-known fine art photographers. The background was a bit blurry but it certainly looked like a garden of some sorts, with lots of green and colours of blooming flowers. Though that was not what shocked the man. No, all the air from his lungs was taken by a hand in the centre of the shot. The hand that was adorned with a diamond engagement ring. The caption under the picture was written in English and said: “some changes in my life. new house! oh, and i got engaged!”. 

Now, that was what Shorter Wong called an emergency. Without giving it much thought, he created a group chat, sent a screenshot of Eiji’s post with a short message “emergency” followed by a few red emoticons of exclamation marks.

The wait for replies to arrive wasn’t long. First one was from Yue - “the diamond is way too small, the poor Japanese baby deserves better”. Don’t ask, Shorter still has no idea when and how it happened that the snake became BFFs with the bunny, but it happened. Nevertheless, Yut-Lung’s message was ignored as the rest of the squad started panicking. 

Shorter quickly typed a reply, “We cannot let this reach Ash! He’ll be heartbroken, we all know he’s got it bad for Eiji even though he’ll be denying it with all his might. We can’t let him mop around. Meeting at Chang Dai, 5 pm, today. We’ll break the news gently, then let him get drunk and then cry.”

Then he followed it up with another one saying, “Bring your own drinks, Nadia won't let me into storage”.

And thus operation: save Ash’s heart from breaking began. 

*******

Ash was sitting on a couch, browsing through TV channels when his phone pinged signalising a newly received message. After unlocking the device, he saw Shorter’s text inviting him out for drinks.

“Shorter wants to get some drinks today at Chang Dai.”

It didn’t take long for him to feel someone leaning over the couch and for the arms to envelop him in some kind of hug from behind. 

“You should go. It’ll be a good occasion to break the news to them”, Ash could feel the other’s lips moving against his skin as the words slipped into his mind. Pleasant shivers went through his body. The blond turned his head slightly only to look straight into the beautiful, deep, golden-brown orbs. He’s seen them so many times and yet each time he was getting mystified by them, their effects on him not lessening despite the years. Unyielding love was sparkling brightly in them and Ash couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. 

“You don’t want to go?”, he asked without breaking the eye contact.

“No, you should be the one to tell them and then you can ask them to come over, I’ll cook something good!” 

The other removed himself from the couch and Ash has instantly started missing the warmth of another person who went towards the kitchen. The green sapphire eyes followed tirelessly as the figure stopped at the corner, turned and gifted Ash with the gorgeous smile he came to love so much. 

“You should get ready, you lazy American.”

As childish as it was, Ash stuck out his tongue as a response only to hear the other’s cheerful laughter ringing throughout the house.

*******

As soon as he crossed the threshold of Chang Dai, he could tell something was off. Ash spotted his former gang members turned friends quickly, he saw them arguing in whispers but as they noticed his presence, all of them put on the biggest and fakest smiles he’s ever seen. Frankly, they were looking quite creepy. 

Ash walked towards the table and took a seat. The way his friends were behaving was really suspicious but he had no idea what was the cause of it. All of them were also staring at him almost without blinking as if looking for something. 

“You alright?”, he asked a bit weirded out. 

A cacophony of ‘yes, boss’, ‘we’re great!’, and ‘all good, boss!’ could be heard through the whole building. The sudden outburst got them a scolding look from Nadia but it didn’t cease Ash’s suspicions. Something was definitely wrong. As if reading his mind, Shorter abruptly stood up and at the top of his lungs screamed: 

“Let’s get wasted!”

And thus it began. The beer was flowing, the guys were getting more drunk with every passing minute and Ash kept on silently observing still sipping on the first bottle of his beverage. 

“Why aren’t ya drinking, boss?”, asked a very drunk Kong. 

“Can’t.”

“What? It’s not like you’ve got a wifey that’d scold you for drinking. C’mon!”, with a hit on the back, Shorter pushed another bottle almost into Ash’s face. The blond took it and set it on the table clearly displeased. Even his best friend has drunk himself into oblivion. 

Getting a little bit fed up with his friends’ antics, Ash slammed his hand on the table successfully silencing everyone in an instant. 

“What the hell happened? Why did you decide to get completely hammered out of nowhere?” 

Pregnant silence settled among them, it might have been years but the boss was still the same lynx, scary and dangerous if pissed. The men exchanged looks, some kind of unspoken discussion was taking place what only fueled Ash’s curiosity and lowered his reserves of patience. 

After some time, Shorter was the first one to speak seemingly accepting the defeat. 

“We wanted to cheer you up.”

“Cheer me up?”  _ What? His men wanted to cheer him up? For what? Why?  _

“You see…”, the awkward laughter and a hand placed on the back of his neck showed clearly how nervous Shorter was. That was a rarity. Shorter Wong was never nervous about anything and yet here he was struggling to continue. 

“Eiji got engaged. He’s getting married and he has a new house. Probs, moved in with his new partner.”

Ash’s eyes shifted to the one who’s just spoken, clarifying the reason for this gathering, Sing. But for someone with such high IQ, the man was having a hard time connecting the dots. No matter from what perspective he’s been analysing the situation, he was coming to the same conclusion. 

“ Let me get this straight. You organised all of this to cheer me up because you thought I’ll be what? Crying because Eiji is getting married?”

“Umm… yes? I mean, we thought you loved him, boss?”, the questioning tone used by Bones clearly showed the confusion which was reflected on the faces of the rest of his friends. 

Sighing, Ash massaged the bridge of his nose. These idiots. Checking the time - it wasn’t that late - he gathered his things, readied to leave, but before that, he turned to his friends once again and said: 

“I know Eiji’s getting married. We want a spring wedding.” 

And with that, he walked out of the restaurant leaving his friends to suffer through their collective breakdown. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. It's my first story that is so fluffy and cute. I also tried to make it a bit funny. Let me know how I did! 
> 
> Additionally, you can support me here on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/moonlight_nina) and get in touch with me on Twitter where my user is also moonlight_ninaa.


End file.
